Gearboxes are mechanisms that typically function to transfer energy from an input to an output, generally using an included set of interlocking gears. In many instances, gearboxes operate to alter input/output speed (e.g. rotational speed) and/or torque. Gearboxes can also be used to change the direction of energy transfer. For example, wind turbines often include gearboxes. The blades of a wind turbine generally move at a very slow rate of rotation, but with a great deal of torque. Accordingly, the gearbox of a wind turbine can function to translate this motion into the faster rotational speed (and correspondingly reduced torque) of the electricity generator.